voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Lion (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official Stats - Black Lion.png Intro - View from inside Black Lion's cockpit.png|Inside Black's cockpit as seen in the intro. |-|Season 1= 204. Black Lion awakens.png|The Black Lion awakens. Voltron 2016 - lions lineup.png 224. All the Lions in a towering circle.png 25. Lions lined up from left.png 27. Lion pyramid.png|Lion stacking 101.... 42. Shiro's eyes glow gold when connected to Black.png|Shiro sees through his Lion's eyes. 44. Black Lion wing boosters on - full view.png 90. Black Lion (Voltron) chest V detail.png|Black Lion (Voltron's) chest detail. 54. Black Lion going for the jugular.png|Go for the throat! 58. Lions regard the first Robeast.png|The Lions regard the first (ro)Beast...Yellow: We're gonna kill, aren't we? Black: That is what we do. 59. Rainbow lions.png|A rainbow pride, would you look at that - 28. Black Lion launch tunnel lit up.png|Launch tunnel. 51. Black points out another weapon to Shiro.png|"Try this one." 54a. Black Lion blep 2.png|''Something'' stinks around here... 57. Black Lion's jawblade again.png|Doesn't this make Black more of a sabertooth tiger? 86. Black Lion sets down in Balmera tunnel.png 91. Black Lion and speeder compilation.png|Size comparison between Black Lion and its speeder. 49. Black Lion's flying butt.png|Do these wings make my butt look big? 186. Cmon Shiro who do you think you're dealing with.png 25. Black tries to divebomb.png 34. Black Red Yellow size comparison.png 132. Black Lion's corrupted cockpit screens.png|Inside Black's cockpit as the Galra corruption takes over. 133. Black Lion's head.png 134. So they DO climb inside the mouth cannon.png|See that wee speck in the middle of Black’s mouth cannon? That’s Shiro. 164. Red Lion about to wreck Zarkon's plans.png 171. Zarkon ready to challenge for the Black.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.83. Black Lion down 3.png S2E01.89. Shiro climbing away from Black Lion (compiled).png S2E01.104. Uh oh company came crawling.png S2E01.229. Keith with hand on Black Lion's chin.png S2E01.240. The last sight you'll ever see.png S2E01.241. You touched hir Paladin, prepare to die.png S2E01.242. You don't want this kitty to bat at you.png S2E01.243. Black Lion rear detail.png S2E01.244a. Watch out for that tail 2.png S2E01.245. Dorsal view of Black protecting Shiro.png S2E01.248. Don't mess with Black Lion's Paladin.png S2E01.249. Black Lion wins.png S2E01.250. Black Lion standing proud over hir Paladin.png S2E01.280. Black and Red stand watch over camp.png|Naaaaa-nts ingonyama bagithi Baba! S2E04.110. Lions flying over Olkari forest.png S2E04.113. Something seizing control of the Lions in flight.png S2E04.117. Black leading the swoop to landing.png S2E04.120. The Lions have landed and now back to themselves.png The Black Lion and Olkari Fighters.png S2E04.123. We come in peace.png S2E04.129. Lions lined up on Olkarion.png S2E04.254. Even the Lions are disapproving.png S2E05.227. Form Voltron.png S2E06.87. Lions flinching as a group.png S2E06.94. Wait wait - I count only four of you.png S2E06.126. Green and Black look at each other.png S2E06.127. Black Lion shoving Ark back upright.png S2E06.176. Stern Black Lion is stern.png S2E06.187. If you want something done.png S2E06.234. Now everybody heave-ho.png S2E07.37. Black Lion in hir hangar.png S2E07.39. Black Lions head detail.png S2E07.41. Above view of Black Lion's cockpit.png S2E07.46. Black running away with Shiro.png|Na na not listening to you! S2E07.48. Black doesn't listen well to orders do they.png S2E07.49. Black don't listen to orders.png S2E07.70. Black Lion zoom zooming thru space.png S2E07.81. Black floating in front of ruined world.png S2E07.78. What it once was.png|The Black Lion's birthplace (and likely planet Galra). S2E07.79a. Black Lion on planet with Zarkon and Alfor full sat color.png S2E07.129. Yup Galra got hit.png S2E07.130. That's a strange looking comet.png|That’s more of a stony-iron meteorite than a comet. Shiro should know this what the heck. S2E07.131. King Alfor built you from that comet.png|...so the Lions are basically four-legged, sentient versions of the Tentetsutou? Sweet. S2E07.132. Black Lion looking over gathering of Altean and Galra.png S2E07.192. Black Lion's wings.png|I am the terror that flaps in the night! Now pay no mind as I commit mass murder with the power of my pretty angel wings. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! S2E07.193. Black Lion's wings from port side (whitewashed).png S2E07.194. Hail Black Lion, queen of explosions.png S2E07.200. Can we haz poster of this please.png|Can we haz poster of this plz? S2E07.249. Black Lion makes hir choice.png|♪ Na na nah nah, na na nah nah, hey hey-ey, goodbye~ ♪ S2E07.257. Psych you were home all along.png S2E11.192. You need to lose some weight dude.png S2E11.202a. Black just trucking along with Yellow in tow 2.png S2E11.214. Black's rear and hey grey toe beans.png|Grey toebeans ftw! S2E11.217. Shiro you attack from the other side.png S2E11.217b. Shiro you attack from the other side 3.png S2E12.49a. Black Lion flying away to bait trap 2.png S2E12.49c. Black Lion flying away to bait trap 4.png S2E12.61a. Ghost Black Lion goes 'sup 2.png S2E12.123. Black lion says you missed.png S2E12.124. Whoa-oh here she comes.png|♪Whoa-oh here she comes Watch out boy, she'll chew you up~♪ S2E12.127. Watch out folks Black's got the Zoomies.png S2E12.128. Hey head butts are Yellow's thing.png S2E12.138a. Detail of Black Lion's cockpit 2.png S2E13.234. Lions looking towards their leader.png S2E13.268. Black lion says lets finish this.png S2E13.273. Here comes the big bad.png S2E13.274. Shiro harnessing Black's whatever ability.png S2E13.277. Black lion summoning ephemeral wings.png S2E13.278. Black lion's ephemeral wings.png S2E13.283. Detail of Black's ephemeral wings.png S2E13.283. Black's ephemeral wings retreat.png S2E13.284. Black's wings as they appear normally.png S2E13.348. Shiro uses his bayard for the first time.png|Shiro uses the black bayard to activate the Black Lion's weaponry for the first time. S2E13.363. Black lion asleep on the job again.png S2E13.366. Aw quiznak Shiro left his keys in the ignition, he can't have gone far.png|Welp, he left his keys in the ignition - can’t have gone too far right? |-|Season 3= S3E04.323. Paladins retreat to their lions.png S3E02.98. Black Lion passed out in hir hangar.png S3E02.108. Hunk takes his walk of Nope Not It.png S3E02.124. Keith in cockpit as Black activates for him.png S3E02.126a. Black Lion wakes up 2.png S3E02.126b. Black Lion wakes up 3.png S3E02.127. Black Lion has chosen again.png S3E02.128a. Black Lion lowering Keith to the deck 2.png S3E02.132. Geeze Black's got a teeny little head.png S3E02.142. But who's going to fly the Red Lion.png S3E02.196. Well figure it out and catch up to us as soon as you can.png S3E02.198. Yellow Black Green go oh snap who's that.png S3E02.221a. Black fighing under Keith's command 2.png S3E02.238. Guys, I'm having trouble here.png S3E02.269. Black lion in the middle of the firefight.png S3E03.41. Black lion dives into attack.png S3E03.41a. Black lion dives into attack 2.png S3E03.45. Black lion taking hir time to intercept Lotor's fighter.png S3E03.46. Keith scowling as he drives Black forward.png S3E03.47a. Uh oh look out for tailgaters Keith 2.png S3E03.54. Black lion takes a hit from Lotor's guns.png S3E03.100. Black says Ahhh.png S3E03.102. Stay still so Black can kill you.png S3E03.107. And rainbow powers are a no show.png S3E03.117. Well that was embarrasing.png S3E03.142. Keith don't care what you guys think.png S3E03.143. And there goes the Black lion.png S3E03.148. Follow the red-nosed reindeer whoop sorry, lion.png S3E03.162. Black should feel right at home in the clouds right.png S3E03.185. Next time my pretty next time.png S3E03.191. It's never a good thing when Black gets that gleam in hir eye.png S3E03.214. Where did he go.png S3E03.228a. It's the circle of staying alive 2.png S3E03.237. Well that backfired more literally than usual.png S3E03.257. Everybody warned me, but I didn't listen.png S3E05.293. Black is chilling hir way thru space when.png S3E05.294. Black roars Polo.png S3E05.301. Black Lion vs Galra fighter size comparison.png S3E06.153a. Black Lion's chest hatch opening 2.png S3E07.140. The Five Lions.png S3E07.158a. Zarkon is chosen by the Black 2.png S3E07.164a. First flight of the Lions over Altea 2.png S3E07.166. Lions over Altea.png S3E07.179. I'll fly ahead and divert its attention.png S3E07.198. Meanwhile Black and Red case the joint.png S3E07.205b. If you say so Red Boss 3.png S3E07.209a. Rainbow auras ftw 2.png S3E07.274. Established a new era of peace and prosperity.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.236. Black's like when are you gonna ASK dude.png S4E01.265. Dormant Black lion in hir hangar.png S4E01.270. Black roars back into action.png S4E04.271. Lions flying over stadium crowd 1.png S4E04.272. Lions flying over stadium crowd 2.png S4E05.44a. Alright Paladins, it's time to gather the coalition 2.png S4E05.239. Let's go lions.png |-|Season 5= S5E03.167a. Black lion backside 2.png S5E03.187. It must have something to do with whatever.png S5E04.165c. Black's here to crush your party yo 4.png S5E04.165f. Black's here to crush your party yo 7.png S5E04.166. Hello puny mortals.png S5E04.166a. Hello puny mortals 2.png S5E04.178. Black bows to let Lotor strut his stuff.png S5E04.178b. Black bows to let Lotor strut his stuff 3.png S5E04.179. Lotor is here to kick rear and chew - wait do aliens have bubblegum.png S5E04.189a. I returned the Black Lion to the Galra 2.png S5E04.247. Fire on the Black Lion.png S5E04.249. Black takes to the air to draw off Galra fleets.png S5E04.259c. Black weaves hir way through the chaos 4.png S5E04.259d. Black weaves hir way through the chaos 5.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.174. Lions face off against Sendak's fleet.png S6E01.214. Shiro and Pidge exiting Lions for Omega shield.png S6E04.325. Keith running to pilot the Black Lion.png S6E04.326. Oh hai welcome back my moody pilot.png S6E05.49. Black Lion glows as it shoots forward.png S6E05.52. Black Lion has a big backside yup.png S6E05.55. One wonders if Black is tired of laser light shows.png S6E05.62. Black dives up for a backflip.png S6E05.63a. Because I was inverted 2.png S6E05.71a. Give Black their paladin back 2.png S6E05.73. Black opening galra cruiser hull.png S6E05.74. Black swoops away to deal with a Sincline problem.png S6E06.21a. And he dissolves into sparkles 2.png|Keith in the Black Lion’s astral plane. S6E06.24a. Oh hey looks like another Lion rescued Keith too 2.png S6E06.25. Red was right he is a pain to rescue.png|When yet another momma kitty swoops to the rescue! S6E06.264. A wave of something passes over Black and Keith.png S6E06.265. Keith is flying by the seat of his pants a little more literally than usual.png|Keith trying to engage Black's Ephemeral Wings. S6E06.276. Black Lion is like it's about time.png S6E06.276b. Black Lion is like it's about time 3.png S6E06.276d. Black Lion is like it's about time 5.png S6E06.276f. Black Lion is like it's about time 7.png S6E06.277a. So are those METAL-physical feathers or what 2.png|Metalphysical feathers? Nice! S6E06.288. LOL Black's like IN YOUR FACE.png S6E06.289. S'up Sincline I'm here to kick your tail.png S6E06.291a. Black's got some sweet rims yo.png S6E06.292. And back to normal shame.png S6E06.293a. Black turns around to face Sincline with the pride 2.png Lions of Voltron Face Lotor.png S6E07.214. Black Lion in hir hangar for the last time.png S6E07.235. Atque in perpetuum, ave atque vale.png S6E07.246. Lions backlit by Castle's last finale.png S6E07.248. Lions turn to look as the nothing left behind.png S6E07.248b. Lions turn to look as the nothing left behind 3.png S6E07.272. In case you forgot how gargantuan Black is.png S6E07.274. Here take him he hasn't been paying rent.png S6E07.276a. Black transfers Shiro's spirit to Allura 2.png S6E07.299. Black goes YAY IT WORKED.png S6E07.304. Yay we have our tiny space dad back.png S6E07.316. Lions and team in the sunlight.png |-|Season 7= S7E01.47. Green Black and Blue on planetoid surface.png S7E02.79. Boss Cat is ready to leave too.png S7E02.82. And Black takes off like a barge.png S7E02.84. So who's up for a round of 99 bottles.png S7E02.116. Four lions suffering through space.png S7E02.127. Voltron Lions slowpoking thru space.png S7E02.130a. Black setting down on Zailox station 2.png S7E02.131. Lions perched on tiny ledge on the station.png S7E02.135. Back to the darkened Lions.png S7E02.136. The Lions wake up but sluggishly.png S7E02.161. Black brings out hir jawblade.png S7E02.183. Black pulls out of a dive using hir wings.png S7E02.184. Black rocketing away from danger.png S7E02.193a. Hunk that means you and I are gonna have to punch a hole throught the storm 2.png S7E02.203a. Black leading the flight through the canyons 2.png S7E02.211. We'll see each other on the other side.png S7E02.215. Black zooming through the ice caves.png S7E02.219. Hey could you get this flea off me bruh.png S7E02.231. That's a lot more room than a space winnebago.png|Inside Black's cargo hold. S7E02.238. Hang on Black's gonna move.png S7E03.3. Black Lion and company take a cat nap.png S7E03.5. Lions are down inside the pirate hangar.png S7E03.23. Black Lion snoozing in the pirate hangar.png S7E03.24. That's a pretty spacious space.png S7E03.49. Coran sneak sneaking on the back of the Black Lion.png S7E03.223. Five lions a-drifting.png S7E03.252. So Keith is able to remotely summon Black for sure now cool.png S7E05.87. The Voltron pride heads towards the signal.png S7E05.92. Black and Red towering over ruins.png S7E06.36. You just haven't had time to focus on working together.png S7E06.46. Red hit by strange discharge.png S7E06.52a. And now the Lions are really dead in space 2.png S7E06.97. We're going to have to do this one by one.png S7E06.303a. Meanwhile here comes big Black with a showy entrance 2.png S7E06.304a. These guys are ours, no bitey mkay 2.png S7E06.306a. Lions line up but no one's piloting huh 2.png S7E07.99. The superweapon is known as Voltron.png S7E09.29. Black dropping its chew toy.png |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E10 0439.jpg Farewell Voltron Lions of VLD.jpg Allura_in_the_Stars.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Vehicles Category:Lions (Legendary Defender)